


Of School Secretaries and Dress Code Loopholes

by UniverseInk



Series: Being Robin is Trans Culture [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nonbinary Jason Todd, Tim hasn't been adopted, Trans Character, Trans Tim Drake, set in a vague au where Jason didn't die, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: Tim happens to be in the office when Jason Todd arrives, having racked up yet another dress code violationAs it turns out, being transphobic to Bruce Wayne's kid is a bad idea
Series: Being Robin is Trans Culture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797367
Comments: 19
Kudos: 728
Collections: the batman family





	Of School Secretaries and Dress Code Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> TW for some transphobia, but it's fairly minor. In this fic Jason is nonbinary (they/them) and Tim is a trans guy (he/him)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my mom, who got a reputation at my elementary and middle schools for taking exactly none of the office secretaries' bullshit

Tim’s slouching in a chair in the principal's office, watching a secretary try to call his parents. Try being the operative word. He gives her about twenty minutes until she gives up and admits that Tim wasn’t talking back to his teacher, he really can’t get that permission slip signed with his parents out of the country.

The door to the office swings open, and Jason Todd stomps in. They’re wearing a red sundress, so they’re probably here for breaking dress code again. Their school likes to pride itself on being “progessive” enough to not have a uniform, but the dress code is still strict.

It’s also transphobic as hell. Tim’s had more than one argument with a teacher over his outfit choices, but at least he’s not outright banned from wearing the clothes he prefers. Jason, for their part, has gained a reputation over the last couple months for pushing back against it. They’ve probably racked up an impressive number of dress code violation warnings. Tim admires them, and not just because he knows they’re secretly Robin.

Not that Jason knows he knows that.

Ten minutes later, as the secretary trying to contact Tim’s parents frowns at his emergency contact page, Bruce Wayne walks in. He stops and rests his hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason points him to the front desk.

“Hello, I received a call about Jason,” Bruce says. The secretary at the desk, a different one than the woman now rubbing her temples by the phone, gives him a fake smile.

“Yes, thank you for coming down here Mr. Wayne,” she says. “Over the last few months, your son has—”

“Child,” Bruce interrupts.

“Excuse me?” The secretary blinks.

“As the school has been informed, Jason is nonbinary,” Bruce explains. “They are my _child_ , not my son.”

“R-right,” The secretary stumbles over her words. “Well, as I was saying, Jason has received a total of twenty-three dress code violation warnings. He— I mean, your child has been showing a blatant disregard for the rules.”

Bruce hums. “Do you have a record of these violations?” he asks.

“Yes, right here.” The secretary passes him a folder. Bruce flips through it, frowning.

“Do you have a copy of your dress code policy, as well?”

The secretary hands it over. Jason, still in their seat, is biting their knuckles to keep from laughing. 

After a moment, Bruce closes the file and hands it back to the secretary. “I’m not seeing any dress code violations.”

The secretary frowns and opens the file, as if to check that the papers are still there. “Sir—”

“These citations are for wearing makeup, skirts, and dresses,” Bruce continues. “However, according to your school’s policy, Jason isn’t forbidden from wearing any of those things.”

The secretary just stares. Jason presses their hand flat against their mouth to muffle their laughter. Tim fails to fight back a grin.

“Let me show you.” Bruce gestures to the dress code. “It states clearly that those items are against the rules for male students, see?”

“Yes.” The secretary’s voice is faint. Tim might feel bad for her, getting the full force of CEO Bruce Wayne, but watching a transphobe get politely dragged is always fun.

“And, as your administration has been informed, Jason is nonbinary. I called the school personally to ensure that was included in their file.” Bruce is smiling a little now, like he can’t quite hold it back. “And since the dress code specifies male students, those rules do not apply to them. I expect those warnings to be removed from their record.”

“O—of course, sir.” The secretary types something into her computer. 

“Thank you,” Bruce gives her a wide, somewhat insincere grin. “Now, I’d like to sign Jason out of school for the rest of the day.”

As Bruce is being handed the clipboard, the secretary failing to contact Tim’s parents calls him over. He winces at the use of his deadname and heads up to the counter. 

He doesn’t notice Bruce and Jason exchanging a look behind his back. He does, however, notice a month later when Jason sits at his lunch table and walks him through the new school policy for using a chosen name. When Tim asks how the policy got implemented, they wave him off, mumbling something about family connections.

It’s a nice feeling, Tim decides, having Batman in your corner.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mercuryparallax (art and writing blog) or @transrobins (Batfam/DC blog)  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this
> 
> Also, trans rights


End file.
